A New Beginning
by Dauntless-born96
Summary: Jamie has grown up in a family full of slayers and or hunters. Although, she's run away not wanting to live that way of life. She comes to forks and meets a family of vampires who are different from who she has killed in the past. Can she befriend them without them finding out about her past? Summary sucks but give this a try! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! So this is not a fanfic that includes the O.C actually knowing and reading the series Twilight. In this the series doesn't exist so the character just gets to know the Cullen's the normal way. Well...as normal as normal gets anyway. READ AND ENJOY!

(Jamie P.O.V)

"Hey, I'm trying my best to be polite here." I say. "But if you move that knife a centimeter closer to me I will tear you apart."

The woman chuckled darkly and her golden eyes looked up at me again. This time slightly more intimidating. I swallowed against the blade being held against my throat.

"So you're slayer? A hunter?" She asked. I stared back at her. Not answering. She doesn't need to know anything about me. My head jerked to the side as I was back handed. Heat radiating from the blow. I adjusted my jaw.

"I'll ask again." She said. "What are you?"

"A person's past doesn't define their future. Just because my family was a bunch of slayers and hunters doesn't mean I want to be one." I say through gritted teeth. She cocked her head to the side

"Oh?"

I swallowed. My family is split into two sides. My mom side a family of slayers, while my dad's side is a family of hunters. They both wanted me to follow in their footsteps and be like them, and I was for a while, until I realized I wasn't killing murders. I was killing people who used to be human. These vampires didn't feed on humans, only animals. I had stopped but my dad had said "No matter what they kill, they will always crave human blood. We have to end them before it ever comes to that case!" I had just blown it off. I looked at the woman again.

"I don't want to be like them. I never had a choice in the matter but now I do. I will never kill another vampire. "

"I want to believe that Jamie but-"

"My best friend was one. My parents had found out and killed her. I lost someone I was trying to protect. I tried so hard." I felt a lump form in my throat. "I don't want to live that kind of life. That's why I ran."

The woman stared at me intently. Her golden eyes seemed to turn slightly darker then back to gold. She sighed as she snapped her fingers letting her guy know to let me down. He did and I brought my hand up to my neck to run it from where the blade had rested.

"So you believe that not all Vampires are monsters?" She asked as she looked at the ground then back up to me. I nodded. "Well then you can go. Where were you headed?"

"Forks." I said. She smiled.

"Hope you like the rain." She told me. I chuckled softly.

"I don't mind it. I think it's nice sometimes."

"Well, I wish you luck, Jamie." She told me. I nodded. She walked away from me as I started to walk away from her. I sighed in relief. I'm so glad that wasn't someone else trying to get me to go back home. I had to run away from three other people because they had tried to get me to go back. No way.

Forks, Here I come.

I took a deep breath as the bus let me off and I stepped onto the curb. I looked around me. Surprisingly, it was a relatively warm and sunny day. I mean, as sunny as forks usually is. I grab my bag and open it. I pull out five bucks and looked for the nearest shop I could go into to grab something to eat. I saw a little gas station and started making my way down the street. Before I ran, I made sure I grabbed a couple hundred bucks so I could take care of myself. Eventually I'll need to get a job, but for now I'm just going to use what I have.

The bell rang on the top of the door as I walked in. I looked to see a few shelves full of snacks and a few hot dogs in one of those rotisserie things. I walked over and grabbed a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos and some Lay's Potato chips. I walked over to the fridges and grabbed an iced tea, Monster and a Pepsi. I walked over the the counter to check out and put my stuff on the counter. The cashier wasn't there. I sighed as I leaned my back against the counter. Just as I looked out the window, I saw a patrol car pull up.

My heart picked up speed as I quickly turned around and focused my attention behind the counter. The bell rang indicating that the door was opened. I looked out the corner of my eye to see the cop walk in. He had a mustache and a badge that read 'Swan'. I giggled to myself. Such a soft name for a guy who looks so serious. The cop went to the back of the store to the fridges and grabbed a case of cold ones and made his way to the counter. I froze. 'Don't give yourself away. Act like nothing's wrong. '

"Nice day today, ain't it?" The man said. I looked at him to notice he was talking to me. I nodded.

"Yeah it's nice." I said. He cocked his head to the side.

"Are you new to town? Haven't seen you around."

I nodded. Keep acting natural, I told myself. He smiled nicely. "Well, welcome to Forks. I'm Chief Swan."

"Jamie." I said as I shook the hand he held out. I mentally punched myself for giving out my real name when I'm a runaway. He shook my hand and released. I looked up as the cashier finally came and rung me up. I grabbed the bag and headed out.

"Hey Jamie." I heard behind me. I turned to see Chief swan coming towards me. "If there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask. Being new in town isn't exactly easy. "

"Thanks Chief." I tell him

"You can call me Charlie." He said with a smile. I smiled back and nodded.

"Thank you Charlie." I said as I turned and started walking down the block. I looked around the town. Everything was pretty dull looking. But that could also be because the sun went behind the clouds. I pulled my flannel on more and buttoned it half way.

I pulled my backpack onto my shoulder as I looked up at the sky. It looked like it was about to rain. So much for a nice day. I made my way to a bus shelter and sat down for a while to stretch out my legs. I heard a howl in the distance. I looked up alert. Wolves? I know they could be around here but, that seemed too close.

A/N: I know this was short but I just wanted to get it started to give you guys an idea of how things are going to be. Hope you like it! P.O.V Will change to Bella in the future and back to Jamie a few times.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sighed as I picked up my bag and started walking again. I heard a rumble of thunder and cursed under my breath feeling a drop of rain landing on my nose. I should've known that it was bound to rain. Hey, I was warned but I didn't listen. I started to pick up my pace as I ran trying to get out of the rain. I cut through into the woods.

It started getting colder and I shivered as I leaned against a tree and crossed my arms rubbing them. The rain started coming down harder and I took shelter inside a hollow tree.

Literally inside.

I sat down and huddled into a little corner and brought my knees up to my chest as I put my bag in front of me and pulled out my sweatshirt and a blanket I had brought. I sighed softly in relief that I began to warm up slightly and I snuggled more into the warmth of the blanket. Have I ever ran away before? Yes. But unfortunately before I could go any farther my family had gotten into a mess that I had to help clean up because I often give in to help people. But this time? No. I won't go back. Killing vampires who aren't evil or don't kill humans don't deserve to die. They just don't. I don't care what my family does or says. I won't kill another vampire.

My eyes flutter open and I sit up with a groan. My back felt as if I had slept in a pit of rocks. I rubbed the back of my neck as the blanket fell around my waist. Daylight peeked though the way I entered into the tree. I guess I dosed off and had slept for way more than just an hour. Well, I needed it. I hadn't had a good nights sleep in forever.

I picked out a fresh pair of clothes out of my bag and slipped them on. I had brought them knowing I would need them obviously. One reason being that there's a school I have to attend so I can stay under the radar of the police and such. Not that they would know because I haven't put my name in anything and I'm hiding in the woods. It's just the principle. I can use my first name and change my last so no one from my family or that I know can track me down. I'm sure eventually someone might find me and I'll have to run again. But until then, I am here and I am free from the bonds of my family.

I kept a slightly quick pace as I walked towards the school. My jacket zipped up and my hands shoved in my pockets. Was it a heavy jacket? Nope. That wasn't something I had really thought about as I shoved most of my clothes in a bag with money and such when I booked it out my back door. It's more of a jacket that you wear in the spring time. When is it Spring in Forks? How can you tell? I chuckle to myself softly thinking about that question.

As I walked a car rushed past me and sent some water in my direction and I tried to shield myself but wasn't quick enough. My jeans, shoes, jacket and even my hair slightly soaked. I cursed under my breath. The car came to a hault and I saw the lights switch so they were backing up. I took a deep breath as I watched them back up. Hoping and praying that they weren't someone I knew to take me back home.

They pulled up beside me and the door opened after the car was put in park. A guy with milk chocolate shaggy hair with blue eyes was revealed as he stepped out.

"Hey I'm really sorry about that." He said as he walked over to me. I shrugged stepping back a little.

"Try watching the speed limit next time." I mumbled under my breath as I pulled off my jacket shaking it out hoping to get it somewhat dry. Any difference would be nice. Blue eyes rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I saw Cheif Swan wasn't out on duty and I just got the car and wanted to see what she could do." He said. I saw a slight blush cross his cheeks. "I'm really sorry."

"It's cool. She's a nice car. Camaro?"

"You know cars?"

I scoff as I step forward running my hand along the hood.

"I know that what's in this baby is fast." I chuckle. He laughs beside me.

"Where are you headed?" He asked. I looked up at him. I noticed that he was about a good four inches taller than me. Maybe five.

"The high school." I said. His eyes seemed to light up.

"Hey that's where I'm headed. I could give you a ride." He suggested. I waved it off.

"I can walk it's fine." I say. He shook his head.

"It's the least I can do for getting you drenched in the cold. Please?"

I looked at him and saw he wasn't taking a no for an answer. I sighed as I nodded and adjusted my bag on my shoulders. He smirked as he walked to the passenger side and let me in and walked to the drivers side as he got in. I clicked on my seat belt as he did the same and started driving towards the school.

"I haven't seen you around here. New?" He asked not taking his eyes off the road. I nodded.

"Yeah I just transferred." I told him. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and smiled.

"I'm Travis." He said. I smiled.

"Jamie."

He nodded as he continued to drive towards the school.

He pulled into a parking spot swiftly and perfect as he parked the car. He looked over at me.

"Hey uh," he began. "If you need some help finding classes and such let me know. I wouldn't mind helping you out."

"Thanks Travis." I said with a smile as I stepped out of the car. I heard a lot of yelling and howls coming towards us and I tensed facing that direction. All I saw was a group of jocks heading our way. I relaxed slightly. They guys huddled around Travis messing up his hair and jostling around. I smiled to myself putting my hands in my pockets as I turned to walk towards the school.

"Hey Jamie!" Travis called. I turned around. He was smiling as he left his group of friends saying he would be back. He walked up to me.

"Sorry about that. Football stuff." He chuckled. I laughed softly with him. "But let's catch up later."

"I just met you." I tell him. He shrugged.

"And?" He asked. I didn't answer and he laughed as he patted my shoulder. "Lunch. If you have the same one as me we should sit together."

I shrugged and nodded with a sigh, trying to hide my smile. He smirked and went back with his friends as I walked towards the office.

When I went inside the office I sighed in relief at how warm it was. It feels absolutely amazing. I walk to the front desk. The woman there looked up from her computer and greeted me with a warm smile.

"How can I help ya sweetie?" She asked. I smiled back.

"Yes hi." I began. "I was going to request some enrollment papers. I just moved here."

"Ah yes. Hold on a moment." She said. She typed away on her computer and the printer clicked to life as some papers were printed off for me. She took them off and handed them to me.

"Fill these out and turn them in to me when you can." She said with a smile. I nodded and thanked her as I placed them neatly in my bag. I walked out of the office back outside. It wasn't raining thankfully. I walked to a bus shelter and pulled the papers out of my bag and looked at what I had to fill out. Name, address, phone number…

This is going to be a LOT harder than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For those of you who are wondering, this kinda takes place a few years later when the past teachers and staff have retired. So the gang starts school there again. This why they are there. Confusion will be cleared up through the story hopefully!**

Chapter 3

The secretary handed me my schedule with a smile. I took it and nodded my head in thanks as I walked out of the office and into the halls. It's been so long since I've been to a school. If you're wondering how I managed to pull off filling out all of that paperwork, let's just say I had to make up a good bit of it…Okay all of it except my first name, age, gender, and birthday. The rest I had to lie and I used an old address of where I used to stay at with my family. It's an old abandoned house. Nobody would check there for mail or anything.

I look at the paper in front of me and look for my locker number. 156B. I looked up hoping to find a sign or something that leads me to where my locker was. I sighed as I just folded the paper up and put it in my pocket as I walked around trying to find it. The numbers on the lockers seemed to be increasing and I followed them. 152,153,154...156! Haha! Found it!

I stand in front of my locker and turn the knob putting in my combo and opening it. It creaks slightly and I cringe but still place my jacket inside keeping my bag. After putting my stuff away I close it and sigh as I pulled out my schedule again and looked for my first class. Geometry. . I look up and put it in my pocket as I start walking down the hall holding onto my shoulder strap of my bag.

I stopped in my tracks. A group of people started walking in my direction. The two in the front holding hands were somewhat expressionless as they walked. The guy was tall with hair that was like bed head. Only he made it look sexy. He was tall and pale. The girl beside him, had long brown wavy hair. She walked confidently even if she was only wearing a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a hoodie. However she managed to make it look so elegant. Behind them was a petite girl with short hair and a jump in her step. The guy who walked beside her had wild hair and eyes that seemed to be gazing for miles. The blonde girl beside them was beautiful. Absolutely stunning,however I wouldn't want to pick a fight with the guy who walked beside her. He was huge and built.

All of them continued to walk and as they walked past me I noticed one thing about them. Their eyes. They seemed to be golden. I've never seen that eye color before.

I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder and I jumped getting knocked out of my daze. I turned to see Travis who was smiling as he looked at me.

"Hey you're back." He said. I relaxed slightly with a small smile.

"Yeah. I turned in my papers yesterday and just got my schedule." I told him. He held out his hand and I gave it to him. I looked back in The direction of the group that walked by only to notice they were gone almost as if they disappeared into thin air.

"Hey you've got Cambridge. I'm heading there now." He said. _Of course._ He nodded in the direction to head in and I followed.

"Hey, do you know who those guys are? The ones who just walked by?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah. They're the Cullen's. They barely talk to anyone though. They're very...out there." He said. He shifted slightly seeming to get uncomfortable. I shrugged it off as we headed into the classroom. As we walked in, Travis motioned for me to sit with him and I smiled as I took a seat beside him.

I couldn't help but feel eyes burning into my back. I turned slightly and noticed the girl from earlier with the brown hair and then the guy with the sexy hair. I think that's what I'm going to have to refer to him as for a while until I know his name. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked at Travis.

"That's Bella and Edward Cullen." He said. I frowned. I wanted to get used to my nickname for him. "They just transferred here a little bit before you did. They talk every now and then. Never to me, but to answer questions in class or talk at lunch."

I nodded and continued to look ahead at the board. walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Good morning everyone." He said with a sigh and a smile. "As I'm aware we have a new student. Miss Evans, would you please stand and introduce yourself?"

 _Crap._ I thought to myself. I hate presenting. I reluctantly stood up brushing off my jeans and looked around at the eyes that stared at me. I cleared my throat.

"Um...skipping the formalities here, I'm Jamie. Just moved here from Tennessee, and to set all of your minds straight, no...I do not only just like country music." I smirk and a few people chuckle. I sit back down and looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you for that introduction Jamie." He said. "So, if you could all turn to page 22 in your textbooks, We will continue our topic of economics and personal finance."

There was a collection of groans. I was one of them that joined in. Travis chuckled at my response softly and I looked at him laughing as well.

After fourth period, I sighed in exhaustion. Luckily I have lunch next to give me time to chill out and organize my papers. I had a TON of homework just on my first day. What's up with that?

I had lost Travis at sometime during the day. His group of friends had walked up and stole him. I didn't mind though. I had only just met the guy. We weren't Best Friends or anything. Just acquaintances. I let my eyes scan the halls for anyone who looked as if they were heading to lunch so I could follow. My eyes settled on a group of girls with their hair curled, nails done, and wedges I would end up killing myself in if I tried to walk in them.

I bit my lip as I entered the noisy cafeteria. My head was buzzing with everyone talking at once and I smiled softly. It wasn't so bad. It kind of, makes me feel normal. As if I wasn't a hunter or slayer.

Which I wasn't anymore.

I made my way to a table that seemed open and I sat down, pulling out my folder that held all of the homework I had. I just wanted to start it now and maybe I would have it done ahead of time. I sighed, resting my hand on my cheek as I pulled out my pencil and analyzed the words on the page. It didn't seem difficult. Basic math.

A throat cleared, pulling me out of my thoughts and I looked up and my eyes met a football jersey. I set my pencil down and looked up at the face.

"Hi…?" I said, it came out more as a question. The meathead in front of me didn't budge.

"This is our table." He said in a deep voice. I looked around at the many different tables in the room.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't see your name engraved on it claiming it as yours." I spoke, keeping my face blank. He chuckled lowly then looked back at me.

"That's a lot of attitude for a girl your size."

"Look, I don't want any issues here. I'm just getting some work done and I sat down like everyone else." I said. He still didn't move.

This guy's presence was urking my soul with each breath he took. I sighed and shurgged looking back at my papers.

"Well?" The guy spoke again. "Aren't you going to move?"

"I'll move when you stop talking out of your as-"

"Yo, Brendan. Knock it off."

I looked up and saw Travis who was staring the meat head dead in the face.

 **A/N: Sorry its short guys. I just really wanted to update!**


End file.
